just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockabye
ft. & |year = 2016 |dlc = September 28, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Deep Cerulean/Fire |effort = Red Ribbon/Mustard |nogm = |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Light Crail |pc = Deep Cerulean/Fire |gc = Red Ribbon/Mustard |lc = Bright Christine |mashup = Funky |alt = Community Remix |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Rockabye |audio = |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos |perf = Manuel Constantino (P1) Anna Shevel (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BVxYj0qBzsi/?taken-by=lalobauelos }} "Rockabye" by Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul and Anne-Marie is featured on Just Dance 2018 and Just Dance Now . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a man and a woman. P1 P1 has black, curly shoulder-length hair, and wears an orange beanie, a pair of sunglasses, a black shirt with blue lines, yellow and orange triangles, and an orange trim, black pants with a blue trapezoid on his left leg, and orange shoes. P2 P2 has short black hair and wears a black bucket hat, an orange and black vest with black X's on it, a black crop top, a golden rhombus necklace, two orange bracelets in her right wrist, an orange skirt with black zigzags and a yellow trim, black socks, and orange strappy sandals. Rockabye_coach_1_big.png|P1 Rockabye_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background contains a lot of colorful circles. It is primarily pink, white and orange. There are some small, black lines comprised into a circle shape. There are also outlines of small, white lines. These circles pump and change in size. At Sean Paul's verse, the scenery is split between black and orange, with a circle that is also split. This circle is white on the left and black on the right. It contains small, black triangles on the left and small, orange circles on the right. Several triangles appear on the colored halves. The circle also changes to half orange and half black. The scenery soon changes to black and then white, both with colorful triangles around. Afterwards, there is a pink circle on a blue backdrop for a short amount of time. At the chorus, more circles appear and the backdrop is half blue and half pink. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Move in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your right arm down, punching it on your right knee. Gold Move 3: Bring your right arm down in a semicircle (P1 does it before P2). Rockabye_gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Rockabye gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game Rockabye gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) RockabyeGold3P1.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) in-game Rockabye gm 4.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Rockabye gm 4.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Trivia *''Rockabye'' is the second song by Sean Paul in the series, after Cheap Thrills. *''Rockabye's intro and outro, Sean Paul's opening verse, and Clean Bandit's orchestra part have all been cut from the version of the song used in the game. *In the Just Dance UK channel preview for this song, the thumbnail misspells the song title as "''Rockabye". * In the preview gameplay, Gold Move 3 is counted in the second pre-chorus; however, in the E3 2017 demo, it is counted in the last one. * In the official game website, the song title erroneously replaces Clean Bandits name, thus reading "Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie". * The bottom of P1s shoes glitch very often when he raises them. * At Japan Expo 2017 and Gamescom 2017, the demo showed many mistakes involving the song lyrics: ** "She'ss gone astray" is misinterpreted as "She's gonna stray" ** "From her father's daughter" is misinterpreted as "From my father's daughter" ** "All on her own" is misspelled as "I lie no more" ** "One's" (from "No one's ever gonna hurt you") is misspelled as "ones" ** "You're gonna grow" is misspelled as "Your gonna grow" ** "You give the youth love beyond compare" is misinterpreted as "You give the you love beyond compare" ** "You find his school fee and the bus fare" is misinterpreted as "You find his school fee and his bus fare" ** "Cause any obstacle come you well prepared" is misinterpreted as "Because any obstacle that you'll be prepared" ** "You have to shed things" is misinterpreted "You have to set things" ** "Marie, the paps disappear" is misinterpreted as "When the paps disappear" ** "In a wrong bar cant find him nowhere" is misinterpreted as "In a wrong part can't find him nowhere" ** "Heavily you know" is misinterpreted as "Everything you know" ** "Nah time for a jeer" is misinterpreted as "Nah time for you there" ** "Rockabye don't bother cry" is misinterpreted as "Rockabye don't but a cry" (the first time it is sung) and "Rockabye, don't buy a cry" (the second one), ** "Just joy your eye" is misinterpreted as "Just dry your eye". ** "Angels surround" is misinterpreted as "Angels a run". ** "Lift up your head" is misinterpreted as "Lift your head" *** Most of these errors are fixed Just Dance Now in the release. * The pictogram for P1's Gold Move 3 has a thicker outline than the others. Gallery Game Files Rockabye.jpg|''Rockabye'' Rockabye Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Just Dance 2018'' albumcoach RockabyeCMU Cover Generic.png|Rockabye (Community Remix) Rockabye MU.png|Rockabye (Mashup) 716.png|P2's avatar Rockabye_cover@2x.jpg| cover Pictos-atlas_rockabye.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Rockabye menu.png|Rockabye on the Just Dance 2018 menu Rockabye_menu.jpg|Rockabye on the Just Dance 2018 menu (E3) Rockabye_load.png|Loading Screen Rockabye_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Rockabye_coachmenu_7thgen.jpg|Coach selection screen (7th-gen) Promotional Images Rockabye-Clean-Bandit-Sean-Paul-Anne-Marie_Widescreen_293278.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website Rockabye_gameplay_2.jpg|Promo Gameplay Rockabye_p2_promo_coach.png|Promo Coach Behind the Scenes Rockabye BTS.jpg|Behind the Scenes Others Rockabye thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Rockabye thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Rockabye-Clean-Bandit-Sean-Paul-Anne-Marie_Widescreen_293278.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website 2Rockabye!.JPG|Glitch on Videos Official Music Video Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Official Video Teasers Just Dance 2018 Rockabye by Clean Bandit ft.Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Official Track Gameplay US-0 ROCKABYE - CLEAN BANDIT FT. SEAN PAUL & ANNE-MARIE JUST DANCE 2018 Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - Rockabye Just Dance Now - Rockabye Extraction Just Dance Now - Rockabye-0 Just Dance 2018 - Rockabye - NO HUD References Site Navigation es:Rockabye pt-br:Rockabye Category:Songs In Just Dance 2018 Category:Shortened Songs